Remembering the good old days
by mentalist777
Summary: based off the fact where the Super Soldier Serum prevents Steve from aging what happens when in the future he pays a visit to a museum about the heroic age?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America or Marvel**

 **Got the idea for this when I thought about how Steve Rogers Super Soldier Serum halts his aging permanently leaving him in his early 20's and meaning that he cannot die of old age or disease, poison or anything natural.**

 **Remembering the Good Old Days**

 **Year 3018**

A lone man walked into a gated area.

This area was kept well maintained by the historical society because of its importance to history. Despite it being moved from the original New York, Avengers Mansion still looked just as it had the last time the Avengers had their final meeting there.

The man paid for a ticket into the museum and the smiling attendant wished him a good trip inside.

The man was Steve Rogers, Captain America.

Of course he didn't look like he used to. He had a beard now for one thing, also back when he was Captain America his right arm had been hurt badly to the point that even his regenerative healing factor could heal him completely, leaving a nasty scar so he always wore bandages around his hand and fingers.

He admired the setup in the main hall. On both sides were statues of the Avengers.

He stopped at Tony Stark, Iron Man. Their relationship had been an interesting one as they were either the best of friends or at each other's throats. He missed Tony and wished he had been their when he had passed after being seriously injured by Doctor Doom.

He next turned his attention to the statue of Hulk. Due to his own healing abilities Bruce had managed to live for around 250 years before finally passing away in his sleep surrounded by the last Avengers left including Steve, Thor, Logan, and Peter.

That led him to Spiderman's statue, which labeled him as the greatest hero of the 21st century which Steve thought was accurate. Turns out that somehow unexplainably his mutation had bestowed upon him an incredible lifespan. Peter would serve as Spiderman all the way until the end of the 21st century where Steve, now President of the United States, would put him in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. as the new director and would work to protect the earth from any and all threats and through it all Peter never lost that honest part of his personality and that side of him that would constantly joke or quip. He became one of Steve's closest friends, which made it hard when he passed at the age of 307 from old age. But Steve always remembered that he still had a smile on his face even at the end.

Thor was now the leader of Asgard and Steve would see him sometimes when he came to Earth for a diplomatic mission. They would usually go to locations where they had once fought side by side and remember the old times and laugh at old memories.

Logan had been the last of them to go. He had died after over 500 years of life. He remembered how after what the historians now called the 'Heroic Age' had ended and most of the heroes and villains they had known were gone or retired Logan had returned to Japan and lived a quiet life for almost the rest of his life except for a few wars and occasional person who picked a fight with him. He and Logan would meet every year at Arlington Cemetery to remember the men they had fought beside during WWII.

"Hey you look like him!"

He turned and saw a child who wore the same uniform as a large number of other kids who appeared to be on a school trip.

The kid was talking to him

"Excuse me?" Steve said politely

"Him" the child said pointing at a holographic screen on a nearby wall showing different Avengers in action. The one labeled 'Captain America' showed different images of him from his WWII days, to his fights alongside the Avengers and ceremonies where he was shaking hands. A few showed him without his mask on.

"You look like Captain America!" the kid said excitably

"I can see a resemblance" he said amused, nobody would guess that they were the same.

"Maybe your related to him!"

"That is a possibility"

"Maya!" the teacher said "You shouldn't wander off from the group"

The girl looked at her feet as the teacher turned to Steve "I'm sorry she bothered you we're here on a trip because our class is currently studying the heroic age and they are supposed to be picking out one hero to right their paper on"

"I plan on writing about Captain America!"

"She was no bother" Steve said before turning to the girl "If you want to study Captain America then there something you might like to see"

He motioned for the teacher and Maya to follow him. He walked up the air and finally found what he was looking for

His old room

He motioned his two acquaintances inside

"Wow! What is this place?" Maya asked

"This was Captain Americas room" Steve said

Maya ran towards a shield in a glass case "Is that is real shield?"

"Sadly no" Steve said "That is a replica, the original shield was destroyed by Ultron during his last fight with the Avengers before finally being destroyed once and for all"

The girl seemed to pout for a moment so Steve drew her attention to something else "See that bat and baseball?" seeing the girl nod in confirmation Steve continued "Those were very important to him. They were given to him by his parents and luckily a family friend put them and a lot of his families other belongings into storage after the War"

The girl looked at Steve "Did he have any heroes that he admired?"

"Actually yes" Steve said "He admired a few of them but one of the ones he admired the most was Spiderman. He had this saying 'With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility' and he lived by those words his whole life"

"You certainly know a lot about the heroic era and important individuals from then, are you perhaps a historian?" the teacher asked

"No but I do know a lot about this time period" he said "It's always been an area of great interest to me"

The teacher smiled at him "You could have fooled me I think you would give professors who spent their lives studying this stuff a run for their money"

The teacher looked at the time on one of the nearby walls and motioned for Maya "It's almost time for lunch Maya we should get going"

She then turned to Steve "Thank you Mr. ?"

"Rogers and your welcome"

As the teacher began to walk away with Maya a bracelet on Steve's wrist began to beep. He held it up "Rogers here"

"Commander we've got a fix on that Hydra base you've been looking for. Its on one of Jupiter's moons" Steve had quite being Captain America a long time ago but he had never stopped fighting the good fight

"I'll be there" he said as he hung up and as he put his hand down a triangular shield appeared as if out of nowhere. It was made of Proto Vibranium, an improved version of traditional Vibranium.

In the hallway the Teacher and Maya had stopped momentarily after seeing some information on the wall they appeared like picture frames but showed the Avengers information and powers.

"Look Maya Captain America" she began reading over the information. "That's odd it doesn't list a date of death" she continued reading

"'The affects of the Super Soldier Serum made it to where Captain America never Physically aged. Even to this day some believe that Captain America is still among the living…"

She then read the name "Real name: Steve Rogers. Rogers…"

She looked at the mans face without the mask and compared it to the man that had been showing them around. If she just added a beard…

Her eyes grew wide as she began quickly walking back to where she had just left. When she arrived she saw the man now had a triangular shield that was red on the edges, black on the inside with a white star in the middle. It was then that he pulled out a military style hand held personal teleporter and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"No way" the teacher said wide eyed

 **Okay that was fun.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
